


Cruel

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They see her cruelty as a flaw, she doesn't.





	Cruel

"Your daughter has a cruel streak a mile long," her teacher had told her mom; the way she said it was like considered it a flaw. She doesn't understand why. Humans, overall were cruel by nature, if she was flawed, then all of humanity was. 

It wasn't as if she were unnecessarily spiteful there was always a justified reason for it. She treated others the way they treated her except she was smarter than them. Creative in her cruelty. 

Jack had ruined her favourite dress instead of crying or smacking him one like the other children would have she ruined something of his. Everyone knew he loved that baseball glove, the last gift from his dad before his death. Stealing and burning it was a fair exchange in her mind for her dress. 

Except the adults didn't see it that way, they saw Jack did as an accident. They saw what she did as malicious. "A pattern of worrying behaviour,".


End file.
